Sleeping Beauty
by MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: Kim Seokjin is the only human that went into a coma thousands of years ago and has never woken up nor has he died, doctors and specialist have tried to wake him but they have all be unsuccessful. Kim Namjoon a budding physician stumbles into Seokjin's room and kisses the sleeping boy as a dare from the other doctors but to their surprise, Seokjin woke up. [BTS Namjin]
1. Chapter 1

Namjoon and his friends, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were sat around the kitchen table at Namjoon's. Jimin and Taehyung had wanted to play truth or dare and their boyfriends were unable to say no to them which lead to them to playing truth or dare around the table. Slowly all the dares have been getting worse.

"Namjoon truth or dare" Hoseok said as he took a slurp of his drink.

"Dare" Namjoon replied, everyone was slightly drunk which meant that they were not thinking straight when they came up with the dares.

"I dare you to kiss the sleeping coma boy in room 249" Hoseok dared, Namjoon's head shot up as he looked over at Hoseok, the dare had been like a bucket of cold water that had been thrown over his head which had sobered him up instantly.

"What! Hoseok I can't do that, I would be breaking any trust the patient has in a doctor and I would be breaching his human rights doing something like this against his will" Namjoon argued, Hoseok just rolled his eyes.

"A dare is a dare Namjoon, sleeping coma boy has been in a coma for thousands of years, like a kiss from you would change that. Come on Namjoon if you don't do it then I'll dare Taehyung to and he will" Hoseok argued back, in his intoxicated state he didn't understand why Namjoon was being like this.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow when I go to work, the hospital staff would be suspicious if I suddenly turned up when I am not meant to be there" Namjoon muttered defeated. He did not like this whole dare idea but he was not allowing a drunk Taehyung doing something that Namjoon would regret allowing him to do.

"You better because Jimin and I work on the same ward as you so we will find out whether you complete the dare or not, we will observe you and prevent anyone else from seeing" Hoseok said.

Not long after the dare, Namjoon threw everyone out so he would be able to get some sleep before tomorrow he had a long day at work and he was not going to allowing anyone to prevent him from having any much-needed sleep. His mind was on the coma boy lying in the hospital. His name was unknown. He was found thousands of years ago malnourished and unconscious, it was determined that he had been like that for months.

Doctors did everything to wake the boy up but nothing happened he didn't wake nor did he die. He just stayed asleep through the years, moving from hospital to hospital each trying to find a way to wake him up or to find out why he was asleep for years. Neither did he age, he just stayed the same. Namjoon had been looking after the coma boy ever since he started working at the hospital as a student doctor and he had yet to observe any change in the coma boy's condition.

Namjoon closed his eyes and lay down on his bed. Anxiousness filled his stomach as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Namjoon groaned when he opened his eyes before he stretched out then sat up, the events of last night flashed through his mind. Namjoon hoped that Hoseok had come to his right mind and called the dare off, however, Namjoon did not believe that was going to happen as Hoseok normally stuck to his dares even when they were completely ridiculous. The only thing he could do was hope.

Namjoon pushed himself out of his bed and slowly got ready for work. He had a long list of patients and duties to perform once he got to work, he knew that Jimin and Hoseok were going to bombard him with questions to whether he was going along with the dare and when he was planning on doing it so Namjoon planned to get to work earlier than possible to ensure he would be able to avoid the pair.

Unfortunately, Namjoon was not lucky, Hoseok and Jimin were already on the ward when Namjoon arrived the couple sucking each other's faces off, Namjoon attempted to sneak past the couple but Hoseok spotted him before he was able to.

"Namjoon when are you completing the dare?" Hoseok immediately asked when he pulled away from his boyfriend.

"When I have done most of my work and the ward has quietened down, I can't allow a stupid dare get in the way of my work" Namjoon answered before dumping his bags into the small staff room on the ward and started visiting his patients one by one. He felt Hoseok and Jimin's eyes on him whenever he walked close to the room containing the coma boy, whose room was located at the end of the ward.

* * *

At lunch, Namjoon met everyone except Taehyung who had been called out with his paramedic crew. Hoseok had started complaining that Namjoon was trying to get out of doing the dare by making sure that he was always busy whilst Yoongi and Jungkook tried to ignore them. Once lunch was over Namjoon along with Hoseok and Jimin headed back to their ward. Jungkook had to leave earlier to prepare for a surgery whilst Yoongi worked on a different ward to them.

* * *

Namjoon soon stared at the closed door to the coma boy's room, Hoseok and Jimin were behind him. Neither boy was letting him off this dare no matter how hard he complained. Namjoon opened the door and stumbled inside due to Hoseok pushing him. Namjoon walked over to the coma boy before quickly making sure that everything was all right, there had been no change in his condition.

The coma boy had a caramel complexion, with brown hair and plumped lips, he was around 1.79 metres with broad shoulders. He was wearing a traditional hospital gown whilst being wired up to multiple machines.

"Namjoon hurry up" Jimin said as he got a little impatient at how long Namjoon was taking. All he had to do was kiss the boy, it didn't need to take this long. Namjoon rolled his eyes at Jimin's impatience. Namjoon sighed knowing full well that he was not going to escape this. Namjoon leant down and pressed a light kiss against the sleeping boy's lips. An electrified spark shot through Namjoon's body as he pulled away.

Hoseok and Jimin cheered in the background when they saw that Namjoon had completed the dare but soon stopped when they realised that Namjoon hadn't walked away. Namjoon stared down at the sight in front of him. The coma boy was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Medical staff poured into the coma boy's room all checking different equipment whilst firing hundreds of questions off at him for example his name, how was he was feeling, does he know what year it was, all though mundane questions doctors would ask but this was not a normal case, far from it. Namjoon watched from afar, his brain trying to make sense of this situation. When he kissed the coma boy he woke up, Namjoon could hardly believe that something from a fairy tale would happen to him. It couldn't have been the kiss, its was impossible that he, Namjoon was able to revive someone with a kiss. No, it just had to be coincidence, he just happened to wake up after Namjoon kissed him.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Yoongi asked the patient, he had been called over from his ward as a specialist. Yoongi specialised in head injuries which can be a potential cause for the coma however how he survived all these years is still unknown.

"Walking home, where am I and who are you?" the patient replied, his eyes looked around the room, a confused look was present on his face before his eyes landed on Namjoon who was still leaning up against the wall looking at the floor.

"I'm Doctor Min Yoongi, you are currently in a hospital, you have been in a coma for well over a thousand years, do you remember your name?" Yoongi explained.

"Kim Seokjin, did you say a thousand years, how am I still alive?" Seokjin questioned his eyes were still on Namjoon.

"We are not quite sure" Namjoon finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" Seokjin asked.

"Student Doctor Kim Namjoon" Namjoon answered his eyes were still trained on the floor.

"Why don't you look at me?" Seokjin questioned, ever since he woke up, the student doctor had stuck as far away from Seokjin as he could.

"Namjoon was dared by a fellow nurse to kiss you, he was then blackmailed into doing it because Namjoon is too kind-hearted, he is obviously mentally torturing himself because you happened to wake up right after he kissed you, kinda like that Disney movie Sleeping Beauty, maybe you are soulmates and that's why Kim-ssi woke up when you kissed" Yoongi explained however near the end he was teasing both Seokjin and Namjoon.

"Maybe, I mean I don't know what it is like now but in the past, no one believed in true love, it was something only the Royals could experience if you were a peasant then oh well, you were stuck with the people of your same class. If the future is different then maybe soulmates are something that exists in your world" Seokjin agreed looking over at Namjoon, who had finally lifted his eyes from the floor and was looking at Seokjin in shock.

"What" Namjoon muttered.

"I guess there is only one way to find out" Seokjin murmured before gently pushing himself onto his knees, his body ached from not using it for years. The two doctors watched Seokjin, neither knew what to do. Once Seokjin was securely on his knees, he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck before pulling him into a kiss.

Both Namjoon and Seokjin felt electricity shoot through their veins when their lips connected. Seokjin could feel his heart speed up. He had fallen in love with Kim Namjoon, his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon stumbled backwards, his eyes were wide as he stared at Seokjin. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"I... um... just remembered... I have a family emergency" Namjoon stuttered out before fleeing from the room. He grabbed his bag and nearly ran from the ward. His brain was working at a hundred miles an hour as he tried to compensate what just happened.

Seokjin stared at the empty space which Namjoon had once occupied, he felt his heart fall in his chest, even after all these years he was still undesirable. Seokjin looked up when he felt a hand press against his shoulder, it was a smaller man which he had yet to meet in the short time he had woken up.

"I know Namjoon's reaction was probably not what you were expecting but that's Namjoon for you, he... he doesn't really think very highly of himself, in fact, he doesn't ever believe when someone likes him because he is quite self-conscious so when someone like you finally show some interest in him even in these strange circumstances he will slowly start to think himself into a spiral of negative thoughts, his reaction believe it or not is normal for him" Jimin said in an attempt to reassure the older man.

"I can get Taehyung to take you to him, the good thing about working in the same hospital as your friends is you can get away with things that you wouldn't be able to do when you were just co-workers" Yoongi suggested.

"But is it even wise to let me out of the hospital, I mean I don't know how hospital work nowadays but in my time you were not allowed out of the hospital until you had mainly recovered" Seokjin asked.

"Well, that's the same now however, your body muscle hasn't deteriorated like an normal person's muscle would have when they were in a coma or hadn't been walking around for a while, your muscles are somehow fine and you proved that when you kneeled so obviously whatever put you in this coma that didn't kill you has protected you completely, Taehyung is a trained paramedic he will see if anything goes wrong plus there will be Namjoon as well who even though he is a student doctor he is still one of the best student doctors here, you will be in safe hands I promise" Yoongi explained, Seokjin paused. Yoongi was right if he had been in a coma for a thousand years which he can believe with the differences seen in the hospital room itself.

"Okay, I trust you" Seokjin answered. Yoongi gave Seokjin a gummy smile before darting out of the room and towards the ambulance bay where he would find Taehyung.

* * *

Namjoon sat in the library's café nearest to the hospital, his heart was still pounding in his chest as he stared down at his iced caramel macchiato, the kiss was replying constantly in his head. For once, Namjoon didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether he was in love with Seokjin but still he could feel something which was connecting him to Seokjin and he didn't know what to do about it, does he trying to have a relationship with Seokjin and discover what this connection is or does he ignore everything that happened and continue to avoid Seokjin.

It was obvious from the kiss that Seokjin might want to pursue whatever this was but did Namjoon. His brain was telling him that this was too complicated to try and get mixed up in, the past and the future were completed different and trying to have a relationship would eventually end in heartbreak yet his heart was telling him that it was worth it. He had kept himself closed off for such a long time that it was time to finally let someone it, let Seokjin in. His friends always wanted him to find someone, after all, he was the only one in their friendship group who was single but now there was a chance, someone who potentially was meant to be with. Someone who has somehow survived all these years to wake up when Namjoon was dared to kiss him.

Namjoon head hurt, he was just so unsure on what he should do, should he follow his head or his heart. Namjoon knew he would need to consider Seokjin's perspective of all of this, he had just woken up to a world which is completely different but everything he knew would still stand, what he believed in. Namjoon wasn't amazing at history as he took more of an interest in science and maths so he was not completely sure how they lived in the past. What they believed in. What Seokjin might still believe in.

"Hi Namjoon" a familiar voice said pulling Namjoon out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Seokjin standing beside him.

"How did you find me?" Namjoon asked confused. Seokjin shouldn't be out of the hospital. Seokjin smiled lightly before sitting in the seat beside Namjoon.

"Taehyung brought me here after Yoongi decided that I was medically fit enough to travel" Seokjin answered.

"Traitor" Namjoon muttered underneath his breath.

"Yoongi and Jimin told me how you are quite self-conscious and I understand that this will be a shock to you that you somehow were able to wake me up from a coma which no one else was and in such a sleeping beauty type way whatever that means. I just want you to understand that you might want nothing to do with me as you hardly know me as a person than a patient and I don't know whether you do but I can feel this connection between us which might mean that we were meant to be together maybe that's how I was able to survive this long so I would be able to meet you but if you don't to be with me then I'm fine with that" Seokjin explained.

"No, that's not what I want. I want to be with you, that I'm certain about but I haven't really dated anyone so if you are alright with it, I would like to take this slow" Namjoon answered.

"Okay, I'm fine with slow, I've been asleep for over a thousand years what's waiting for another few" Seokjin agreed before leaning forward and pressed a kiss to Namjoon's lips.


	4. Epilogue M

~2 Years Later~

Seokjin groaned as he opened his eyes, his hand reached to his glasses which were resting on the bedside table. Once his eyes had focused he looked towards the clock, they had an hour to get up, dressed and head towards Namjoon's graduation. Seokjin turned over to face the man in question who was still fast asleep.

"Joonie wake up, you have to get ready for your graduation" Seokjin said shaking his boyfriend's shoulders trying to arise the younger boy.

"Don't want to Jinnie" Namjoon whined whilst lightly pushing Seokjin's hands away. Seokjin rolled his eyes before climbing onto his boyfriend and stradded his hips. Seokjin then started grinding his hips down onto Namjoon's dick. Namjoon groaned as he opened his eyes fully awake.

"You better have a shower whilst I make breakfast" Seokjin said quickly getting off his boyfriend and darting out the room to start cooking.

"You are evil" Namjoon shouted after his boyfriend before he reluctantly pushed himself up and walked towards the bathroom to deal with his issue. Once Namjoon had finished his very cold shower he quickly changed into the clothes he would be wearing for his graduation.

Namjoon soon headed downstairs to find his boyfriend plating their pancakes up.

"Hurry up and eat we will have to leave soon" Seokjin said grabbing his plate then heading towards the bedroom so he could change. Namjoon groaned once more before grabbing his breakfast and started eating.

* * *

Namjoon was slouched in his seat waiting for his name to be called so he could receive his certificates, the whole graduation went by quickly. When his name was called, Namjoon straighten his posture and headed towards the stage he shook the man hand and took his certificates with a smile on his face. He could hear Seokjin and the others cheering which made Namjoon's smile grow.

"I can't believe you have finally graduated, I'm so proud of you Joonie" Seokjin said once the ceremony was finished.

"Thank you Jinnie" Namjoon answered before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Well done Joon you are now officially a doctor" Yoongi congratulated.

"Let's celebrate" Taehyung shouted before grabbing his boyfriend's and best friend's hands then dragged them toward his car, the others laughed at Taehyung before running after them to catch up.

* * *

Namjoon pressed his lips against Seokjin's as he pushed the older boy against the wall once they entered their home after celebrating. Namjoon moved his hands down Seokjin's body until they reached the end of Seokjin's shirt before pulling it out of his trousers then he started unbuttoning it before nearly ripping it off Seokjin's body. Namjoon pressed his fingers on Seokjin's nipples which were already hard and started to pull at them gently.

Namjoon broke the kiss between them and pulled away, his fingers too stopped their assault on Seokjin's nipples as he used his now free hands to pull his own shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. He then pulled Seokjin towards the sofa and pushed Seokjin onto it.

Namjoon lent down and licked Jin's left nipple before he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it, Jin pressed a hand against his mouth to muffle the lewd moans which were escaping, his face was covered in the bliss as Namjoon abandoned his left nipple to start the same treatment on the right one. Namjoon could feel Seokjin's hard member pressed against his leg still confined to his trousers.

Namjoon started kissing down Seokjin's chest whilst sucking on the skin as he moved down towards Seokjin's trousers. Seokjin whined when Namjoon pulled away from his body. Yet he watched as Namjoon undid the laces on his smart black shoes before he pulled them off, followed by his trousers and boxers.

Seokjin moved his hand down to touch himself once his cock was free but Namjoon lightly battered the hand away. Namjoon took Seokjin into his mouth which resulted in Seokjin threw his head back and arched his body on the sofa and let out a loud moan.

Namjoon's tongue moved up and down Seokjin's cock whilst one of his hands moved up to Seokjin's mouth and he slid three fingers into his boyfriend's mouth. Namjoon moaned around Seokjin's cock which caused Seokjin to cry out before he came into Namjoon's mouth which Namjoon swallowed before letting Seokjin's cock slid out his mouth.

Namjoon watched as Seokjin continued to suck on his fingers until he had deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and moved down to Seokjin's beautiful backside. Namjoon threw Seokjin's legs over his shoulders giving him access to the older boy's beautiful pink hole. Namjoon carefully pressed a finger inside Seokjin which made his boyfriend gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Namjoon pushed it in slowly allowing Seokjin to adjust before he started moving it in and out of Seokjin's hole before he added a second finger and started scissoring to stretch Seokjin for what was to come.

"Namjoon please" Jin moaned as he tried to push his boyfriend's fingers further inside him, Namjoon smirked before added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of Seokjin body looking for that certain bundle of nerves, after the thirst stroke, Namjoon located what he was looking for from a loud moan which erupted from Seokjin's mouth.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Seokjin before reaching down to his trousers and undoing them before pushing them down along with his boxers. Namjoon then lined up against Seokjin's entrance before slowly pushing in, Seokjin's nails scratched at his boyfriend's back as he was filled up with Namjoon's large cock. Once Namjoon was settled fully inside Seokjin he waited for his beautiful boyfriend who already look thoroughly fucked to adjust to his size, when Seokjin felt like he was ready he nodded at Namjoon who pulled out aiming towards Seokjin's prostate then gently pushed back into Seokjin's body.

"Faster Namjoon" Seokjin moaned out, nails digging harder into his boyfriend's back as Namjoon picked up his pace, Seokjin could feel his orgasm starting to build up during each thrust which hit his prostate. Namjoon let out a groan as he felt Seokjin tighten around him before he grabbed a hold of Seokjin cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Seokjin let out a cry before he came on Namjoon's hand and his chest. Namjoon kept thrusting into Seokjin's body for a little longer before cumming inside Seokjin.

Namjoon slowly pulled out of his boyfriend's body and pressed feather kisses on Seokjin's lips.

"I love you, I am so pleased that I kissed you that day" Namjoon whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"I love you more" Seokjin replied, his eyes were tired. Namjoon stood up and gently picked Seokjin up in his arms before walking towards their bedroom. Namjoon placed Seokjin down onto their bed before darting into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe Seokjin's body of cum. Soon after, Namjoon climbed into bed beside his sleeping beauty pulling him into his arms where he belongs for the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
